1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of paints. More particularly, it relates to paints for use on ice surfaces. More particularly yet, it relates to a white paint for ice surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice surfaces are frequently painted in sports arenas, such as arenas for ice hockey, figure skating, or other activies carried out on ice. The pigment for the white paint is a titanium white, a widely used white pigment with high brightness and a very high refractive index. TiO2 is a very effective opacifier in powder form, and, when used in paints, provides paint with high whiteness and opacity.
Several paints are known for use as ice paints. One ice paint comprises ground calcium carbonate, without any whitener added to the suspension. The disadvantage of this ice paint is that it does not have the desired whiteness and brightness. Another ice paint comprises anatase TiO2 and calcined kaolin as a filler. This ice paint is bright white, but is sensitive to ultra-violet (UV) light because the anatase TiO2 reflects the UV light, allowing the UV to deteriorate the pigment particles and causing the paint to become more translucent, that is, less opaque, with exposure to UV radiation. The formulation with calcined kaolin has a further disadvantage for use in ice arenas. These ice surfaces are groomed with an ice resurfacer. The kaolin is an abrasive substance, with a Moh hardness of between 6 and 8, compared to 3 for calcium carbonate. Resurfacing ice painted with such ice paint causes the blades of the ice resurfacer to become prematurely dull, resulting in higher operational costs for the ice arena.
What is needed, therefore, is a bright white paint with high opacity for use on ice surfaces. What is further needed is such a paint that does not deteriorate when exposed to UV radiation. What is yet further needed is such a paint that does not lead to premature dulling of blades on ice resurfacing equipment.